1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with an improved shielding shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. M305468 issued on Jan. 21, 2007 discloses an electrical connector. The connector includes a longitude insulative housing with a pair of arms extending from both end of the housing and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing mainly with a top wall and a bottom wall. The shell also defines lock means to fasten the top wall, the bottom wall and the housing together in vertical direction and in outer horizontal direction. However, the strength of this pole-like insulative housing is poor and there is no limit on the arms in inner horizontal direction, the arms of the insulative housing could be distorted in shape inwardly when heated.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.